Decision y Riesgo
by Enkelii chan
Summary: &Reupload& Ella miembro del cuadro de honor, él un desquiciado que estaba en la dirección a cada rato. Una amistad larga, un pasado compartido, ¿Un romance próximo? La decisión esta en ella.


Hola a todos,  
>Bueno pues, este fic ya lo había echo, pero era un SongFic de la canción "Las piedras rodantes" De El Tri y<br>eso viola las reglas de FF Entonces, decidí yo misma borrarlo y volverlo  
>a subir, esta vez de manera correcta.<p>

No mas SongFics.  
>Disclaimer: Que no! No soy dueña de Naruto! Es de el genio-asesino-matapersonajesfavoritos-increiblementecreativo :<br>Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Decisión y Riesgo**

**. **

Sentada mirando al cielo dentro de su escuela; su largo cabello ondeaba con la ayuda del viento. Sus ojos como la luna tenían la vista perdida en el inmenso cielo azul de ese día. Tenía que pensar… ¿Qué le iba a decir?

En unos días más, sería San Valentín, y sabía de cuatro sujetos que darían lo que fuera por que ella: Hyuuga Hinata, fuera su novia. Pero ella no estaba interesada… ¿O sí?

Uno de ellos era muy alto, tal vez demasiado, de piel morena, cabello negro y cara graciosa, el tipo le había pedido su correo en varias ocasiones, pero por una u otra razón jamás habían hablado. No lo conocía, y no le iba a hacer caso.

"_Ni siquiera lo conozco"_

El segundo de ellos, era amigo suyo. Ya casi no hablaban, porque ella se había dejado de juntar con él, y sus amigos. (Motivos: inmadurez por parte de ellos). "Aparte esta del falo (1)" decían todos sus amigos, y era verdad. Como amigo estaba bien, pero… ¡nada más!

"_Iugh"_

El numero tres, era su ex novio, un tipo feo enfermo de obsesión, lo malo era que… su obsesión era ella. El tipo la molestaba desde septiembre, cuando Hinata entró a esa escuela. Anduvieron tres semanas y cortaron (razón: aburrimiento) Luego, no se hablaron en un mes, y después en la primera semana de diciembre él empezó a molestar a la Hyuuga: "Hay que andar ¿va?" "Ya dí que si" "¿entonces si vamos a andar?". A diario, cada vez que la veía, en el recreo, en el pasillo, en la salida… y por más que lo bateara, siempre regresaba._"Tuviste tu oportunidad" _decía. Hinata le aclaró una semana atrás, que tal vez, si, fue cierto, alguna vez le gustó él. Pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora era hostigante, y que fue un error andar con él, solo por el hecho de que se parecía físicamente a un chico… que ella en verdad quería. También que era mejor dejarla solo como amigos, pero… ¡Nada funcionaba! Llegó a decirle que ya tenía otro novio, aunque fuera mentira… se puso triste el tipo ¡Y aún así regresó!

"_Hasta que no lo lastimes de verdad no entenderá. Es como un burro, necesitan dolor para entender" le decía su amiga Ten Ten._

Pero antes de lastimarlo ella personalmente, iba a usar un recurso un poco más suave… el penúltimo que le quedaba: Pedirle ayuda a un profesor ¿Por qué? Porque confiaba en su sensei: Hatake Kakashi.

Aún no sabía nada, no tenía idea de si había funcionado; solo recordaba con asco cuando él le insistió durante más de media hora para que accediera a ser su novia, o cuando la trató como una cualquiera.

—_El lunes nos besamos ¿Va?_

Y finalmente: Uzumaki Naruto.

Su amigo, ¡Su mejor amigo! Lo conoció tres años atrás en primero de Secundaria. Pero no fueron amigos si no hasta 3ero de, cuando ayudó a su amiga Sakura a andar con Naruto. 8 meses después, después de que ellos dos cortaron y Hinata se cambió de escuela…Naruto se confesó

Que siempre le gustó Hinata, en 1ero de secundaria por que estaban juntos y ella le sonrió. En 2do también a pesar de que no estaban juntos. En 3ero también, al principio, luego apareció Sakura. Y ahora… ¡La quería mucho! No como amiga ¡Cómo algo más!

Y a pesar de ser mundos tan disntintos, Hinata miembro de un cuadro de honor respetable, miembro de una familia con grandes mentes, y él Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que se metía en problemas a cada rato, una lacra, casi escoria de la escuela. Pero, eran amigos_._

Ahora la distancia los separaba y desde diciembre, Hinata empezaba a sentir algo por Naruto. Y sabía que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. A pesar de no hablaban personalmente..

Unos días atrás; había hablado con Naruto, no se le había declarado si no hasta ese día.

—_Me gustas mucho Hinata. Te quiero muchísimo… pero creo que tú ya lo sabías…_  
>—<em> Si… si lo sabía.<em>  
>—<em> Y… ¿Estás bien con eso?<em>  
>—<em> Si, ya… ya tiene un tiempo que lo sabía.<br>_—_Pero pregunto… ¿Yo no te gusto o sí?_ — Ella no respondió —_¡Me gustas mucho!... Te quiero mucho Hina-chan. Espero que algún día pueda estar contigo… Solo dime si hay una posibilidad._

— _Pues es que la verdad… yo también te quiero mucho Naruto-kun… pero… no se puede. No estando tan lejos… y Bueno desde que lo supe, pensé que sería mejor si cada quien estaba con quien quisiera y pudiera estar… y no estar sufriendo en la distancia._ _Tal vez… quizás… algún día, si el destino lo quiere_  
>—<em>Jejeje… solo es cuestión de querer. Lo demás déjamelo a mí, No sé si sientas lo mismo que yo… solo quiero saber desde cuando…Mmm… tal vez es el mismo sentimiento, pero no en cantidad… y la verdad no sé desde cuándo.<br>_—_Te juro que si encuentro tu colegio, iré tres veces a la semana solo a verte. A no ser que prefieras salir a algún lado._  
>— … <em>Si.<em>

No se pusieron de acuerdo para salir.

Su corazón saltó de emoción cuando Naruto se le declaró; pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que había dicho… le pidió ayuda a Ten Ten… y pusieron los pros y los contras a relucir en la luz.

**Pros**

*No era un perro, de hecho era romántico, alguien cariñoso y respetuoso, lo que cualquier chica pide de un hombre.  
>*Ella lo quería y él la quería<br>*Podía estar 100% segura de que él se avocaría a cuidarla.  
>*Juró ir a verla a su escuela a pesar de la distancia. (extremo a extremo de la ciudad)<p>

**Contras**

*La distancia, podían atarse en la distancia pero ninguno sería feliz sin verse…  
>*Era el ex de Sakura, una de sus grandes amigas.<br>*Era todo lo opuesto a ella.  
>*Tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Él no se hablaba con sus ex novias.<p>

Esa última era la más fuerte de todas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Arriesgar su amistad?

— _¿Recuerdas que te conté de que le había dicho a mi ex que tenía novio?_  
>—<em> Sip<em>  
>—<em> Me preguntó cómo se llamaba, y le dije que "Naruto"<em>

Ten Ten decía que era difícil, pero la decisión estaba en ella. Podría recibir consejos, pero nadie decidiría por ella.

¿Lo quería?

Se levantó pensando en los buenos momentos que pasó con Naruto, su amigo, confidente… Caminó sin rumbo. ¿Quería andar con su mejor amigo? Olvida todo lo demás. ¿Enserio cambiaría su amistad? Él era todo lo que podía pedir de un hombre después de todo lo que pasó. Pero aún así era muy riesgoso.

—Si claro… ¡ignórame Hinata! – dijo alguien a su lado sarcásticamente.  
>—¡Sasuke!... Gomen, No te vi. — Hinata se espanto, y giró rápidamente a ver quien le hablaba<br>— No te preocupes, ¿Has visto a Itachi?  
>— No, lo lamento<br>— ¿Qué tienes? — Sasuke se le acercó al verla tan pensativa, ella era demasiado obvia cuando se trataba de esas cosas  
>— Estoy pensando- miró al Uchiha a los ojos, no llevaba mucho de conocer a Sasuke, era hermano de una amiga suya. Un detalle curioso, él se había fijado en ella.<p>

Miraba al Uchiha, era 2 años mayor que ella, y la hermana de él le había dicho que Sasuke se había fijado en la Hyuuga.

— ¿Hinata? — dijo Sasuke al verla tan estática

Sonrió. Ahora sabía qué hacer

—Lo siento Sasuke… ¿Me acompañas a la Cafetería?  
>— Claro.<p>

Ie, no, no arriesgaría su amistad… Sakura le había dicho que Naruto era cosa de pasado, y que pensaba que a Naruto siempre le gustó la Hyuuga.

Solo quedaba uno obstáculo…y lo superó.

_"Prefiero conservar a un buen amigo durante mucho tiempo… que tener a un desconocido en unos meses dentro de mi lista de contactos"_

Además… tenía a un gran candidato a su lado, caminando a la cafetería, al hijo de un maestro, apuesto, y competencia… Él era mejor que ella… solo debían conocerse un poco más además... San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sonrió cuando recordó eso.

* * *

><p><em>This fic is dedicated to someone important for me...<em>  
><em>I want you to know, that you are really really special for me…<em>  
><em>Thanks for everything. And I'm sorry… But it's better like this, Hope you understand …<em>  
><em>I don't want to lose your friendship… For me, that is more important than anything else<em>

_Do we still being friends?  
><em>

**_~Publicado: Febrero, 11, 2010  
>~~Editado&amp;Corregido: Octubre, 30, 2011 <em>**

**Siento que era solo una niña ilusa cuando escribi esto. Fue hace casi dos años.  
>Opiniones?Criticas?<br>Hay a quienes les gusto =) Por eso decidí subirlo una vez más.  
>Este fic lo dedique a alguien a quien yo estimaba mucho… No lo quiero editar demasiado por respeto a él, pero… siendo sincera. ¡POR KAMI SAMA! Era yo una niña tan tonta!<strong>

**Enkelii Chan**


End file.
